Spongebob: The Quest for Patties Begins
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: After witnessing a strange and swift blue creature swipe away a patty, and slip through a portal into another dimension, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and even Plankton set out to investigate.


It was a slow day at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was dilly-dallying about singing songs when he was supposed to be making patties, and annoying Squidward, as usual.

"Skip-da-deep-dop-daddalee-dee, patty making is easy, as 1-2-3!" sang SpongeBob enthusiastically.

"If it's so easy, why are you so slow at it?" said Squidward, in a grouchy tone. SpongeBob gasped.

"Squidward, words have power. If you say I'll go slow at it, then I will. Say I'm making patties really really fast" said Spongebob.

"Fine, you're doing a great job, you're going really fast" said Squidward in a mocking tone.

"Super KARATE CHOP fast to YOU Squidward!" said Spongebob using karate chops on the ketchup bottles to fill up the sandwich buns.

"Well, at least that's fast enough to get us through this shift" said Squidward, as he delivered a tray of patties. Then Squidward saw that one of the patties that Spongebob had swiftly karate chopped didn't land on the tray, it had landed on the squeaky floors of the Krusty Krab instead.

"Hey Squidward, Plankton could come in here and steal that patty if you were to just leave it there on the floor like that" said SpongeBob.

"I'm picking it up, I'm picking it up already" said Squidward, hesitantly walking over to the crabby patty.

"And don't step on it. That could hurt it" said SpongeBob.

"I won't step on it, and if I did, I'd be the one hurt, because I'd slip and fall, just like THIS! Waoaaaaah" said Squidward, as he tripped over the crabby patty. The patty and its ingrediants seperated as they went flying all the way into the kitchen. Mr. Krabs heard the ruckus from his office, and rushed over to see what the matter was.

"What be the matter? Am I losin' me money boys?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"No, but you lost possibly one of the tastiest patties in the whole sea floor" said SpongeBob, sobbing.

"It looks more like one of me best employees slipped on the floor," said Mr. Krabs. "But don't think for a second that I'll let him have worker's compensation if he's injured"

"I'm not injured. I'm FINE" said Squidward getting up.

"Good, I'll be in me captains quarters if ye need me" said Mr. Krabs walking back to his office. After Mr. Krabs went back to his office, Squidward, after brushing off the dust from his brown shirt, noticed a blue creature carrying a crabby patty. The blue creature raced out of the double-doors of the Krusty Krab restaurant, with the patty in tow. He seemed to open up a portal, jump in, and dissapear with the patty.

"I just saw someone make off with a patty! And it wasn't Plankton!" said Squidward.

"Who do you think it was?" asked SpongeBob.

"Well, it was blue, and it was really fast, so my two best guesses are Sonic the Hedgehog, or one of Plankton's new robots" said Squidward.

"Who's Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked SpongeBob.

"Oh, umm, his game boy and Sega Genesis games are the only thing next to clarinet, smooth jazz, and art that keep me alive. Don't tell anyone though" said Squidward.

"Oh, I gotcha, balalaahla" laughed SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, unless I hallucinated, that blue thing warped himself into another dimension!" said Squidward. Mr. Krabs rushed over to Spongebob and Squidward again.

"Boys, get back to work" said Mr. Krabs.

"Get back to work? I think not Mr. Krabs. We have an emergency on our hands!" said Squidward.

"Yeah, some blue thing made off with a portal and opened up a patty to another universe!" said SpongeBob.

"Well, I didn't see it happen, so until I have reason to believe this isn't some excuse not to be frying up patties, get back to work Spongey! You too Squid" said Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob and Squidward went back to work.

When the day ended, Spongebob and Squidward began chatting to each other, as they were walking back home...

"Maybe the stress of working for that money grubbing jerk finally got to me, and I just hallucinated" said Squidward.

"Yeah, yeah, could be. Tomorrow is Saturday you know," said SpongeBob. "We could head over to the Chum Bucket tomorrow and interrogate Plankton"

"Hmm, you know, for once, you have a good idea. Let's do that then!" said Squidward. Squidward gave SpongeBob a fist bump. SpongeBob then tried to follow Squidward home.

"But no, you CANNOT FOLLOW ME HOME!" yelled Squidward, locking the door.

"Okay, then, see ya tomorrow. Remember our plan" said Spongebob laughing hysterically.

French voice: Ze next morning...

Spongebob and Squidward went to the Chum Bucket to see if Plankton had anything to do with the blue creature taking off with a patty.

"Alright, Plankton, we're on to you. We know you took a crabby patty to your lab to be analyzed! And don't think we were fooled by that blue robot" said SpongeBob.

"Wha? As much as I'd like to, I don't have the secret formula Spongebob," said Plankton. "But I did hear a lot of weird noises last night, they sounded like the entire ocean shaking, almost like a portal was opening. And then, I had the strangest dream where I was on a quest with this boy and his dog"

"Whaddya think Spongey, is it a confession?" said Squidward.

"No, quiet Squidward. So, Plankton, that was some helpful information" said SpongeBob.

"It was? It was just a dream. Asking a psychic would be more infomative than what we just got out of Plankton!" said Squidward.

"That's it Squidward, we've got to ask a PSYCHIC!" shouted SpongeBob enthusiastically.

"Fine, go ask a psychic you two, and in the meantime, get out our my establishment before I rip your brains out!" yelled Plankton.

"Hey, Squidward, have you ever had your brains ripped out?" said SpongeBob.

"No, and I don't think I want to. Now, let's go see a psychic before we get our brains ripped out by a psycho" said Squidward.

"Right, good idea Squidward" said Spongebob, clicking his fingers together.

"And please, do not snap your fingers like that" said Squidward, as he and Spongebob left the Chum Bucket.

French voice: Ten minutes later...

Squidward drove SpongeBob to downtown Bikini Bottom, to find a local psychic. SpongeBob read from the newspapers.

"Ooh, this one looks reliable, and she's cheap too!" said SpongeBob.

"Great, what's her name?" asked Squidward.

"Kali the Great Clairvoyant Clam, named after a hindu warrior goddess," said Spongebob, reading from the paper. "Hmm, what's this? She'll only do a reading if you deposit a mystical pearl into her mouth"

"Okay, depositing a mystical pearl, where would we find one? That's too bad. Read about another psychic" said Squidward.

"Okay. This one says he's a socially isolated former dumpster diver, he thinks he can see into souls, he's named Rick ShoeGrime" said SpongeBob.

"Eww, he's gross. Definately not him. Read again" said Squidward.

"He had a mustache" said Spongebob.

"SO?" protested Squidward. "Keep reading I said!"

"Hmm, this one looks pricey. He's a crab of course" said SpongeBob.

"Figures. Read again" said Squidward.

"The Tuneful Tuna will tune into the frequencies of your mind, can tell you what you're thinking about in the blink of an eye, and specializes in helping people find out if what they saw was real" read SpongeBob.

"Hmm, I'm not even one to trust kooks like psychics, Spongebob, but from what you read, sounds like she might be able to tell us if that blue creature was real" said Squidward. "Where does she live?" he asked.

"At 41st and 3rd, Crookside, Algea Street, two blocks from here" said SpongeBob.

"Great, although, a lot of crooks are known to live in Crookside!" said Squidward.

"Do you wanna know what that blue thing was or not?" said Spongebob.

"YES, YES, I WANT TO KNOW, I neeed too!" said Squidward, stepping on the gas pedal.

2 blocks later...

"This looks like the place!" said SpongeBob.

"Hmm, looks like a dump, if he's so tuneful, why can't he tune his brain frequencies with architectual genius, like I can!" said Squidward.

"He's just not as artistically gifted as you are Squidward. But everyone has some kind of talent!" said SpongeBob.

"Is your talent the gift of annoying people as much as possible?" said Squidward.

"Maybe, balalaalaalaa" laughed SpongeBob.

"Let's get this over with!" said Squidward, as he and Spongebob entered the house of the Tuneful Tuna.

To be continued...


End file.
